Avengers: Rise of Ultron (Parody Trailer)
by Man of cartoons
Summary: This is just a trailer similar to the one from Avengers: Age of Ultron. I just thought I should give this a try with my version of the Avengers. This is a wide crossover that features characters like Danny, Ben 10, Kim Possible, Starfire, Avatar Aang and so much more. None of the actual Avengers appear in this fanfiction.
1. Chapter 1

It's so good to be writing a fanfic again. I know I have the actual Avengers fanfic in progress but I couldn't let this pass by. This is just a parody version of one of the latest trailers of the Avengers: Age of Ultron. Enjoy!

****)

The night of New York was cool and peaceful. Everything seems so right, that a party took place in a building owned by Dexter. It wasn't so small or too big. It was just a party among friends. And soon a special contest for fun took place courtesy of Starfire.

While the other Avengers and a few recognizable characters sat, Starfire stood up with a sword and placed it on a table. This sword was given to her by her people. It was gifted to mighty abilities and only the ones worthy could use it.

Jake Long laughed, "So whoever be he or she worthy – whatever, Star, it's a trick."

"No, it is much more than that." Starfire said in objection and with a smile.

To make it more interesting, Ben stood up and walked to it, "If I lift it, will I get to rule Tamarean?"

"Yes." Starfire giggled.

"I will be fair and firmly cool." Ben smirked.

Then he held the handle of the sword and tried to lift it. However, it failed to budge as he tried to pull harder and grunt. Aang had his hand over mouth and laughed a bit as he watched Ben go on again. The teen hero soon got tired of pulling and slammed the Omnitrix. When the usual green light died down, Ben stood as Kickin' Hawk.

Again, Ben tried to pull with the enhance strength his selected alien form had, but he failed. Tucker Foley soon followed Ben to lift the sword. Ben looked at him and asked, "Are you on my team?"

"Just pull man."

"Okay, let's go."

Both the super powered hero and Tucker tried to pull, but they failed. Soon it was Aang's turn to lift it. Ben (back to normal) cheered him on as Aang tried to lift it with his own strength. He let out a big grunt as he tried to lift it. Starfire giggled a bit but then became deadpan as it moved slightly a bit. Aang tried lifting it again, but failed which made Starfire to laugh.

Superboy smirked and gestured to Kim to lift it. The red haired simply laughed and drank a bottle of wine, "Oh no, that's not a question I need to answer."

Danny then stood up and said his opinion, "The sword is encrypted. Whosoever is carrying Starfire's finger print is what the literal translation is."

"Yes, it is be an interesting theory." Starfire replied as she stood up, "But I do have a simpler one." She lifted it up, threw it into the air and caught it, "You are not worthy."

Everyone laughed and chuckled in smiles at the statement. However, it didn't last as a strange static sound came up and caused the Avengers to cringe in pain. It was so disturbing and irritating that the some of the Avenger had to cover their ears. It died down soon enough, with footsteps later being heard that directed the Avengers and others to a stage close to them.

Behind the stage, an incomplete robot walked his way to the stage, to the view of others.

"How could you be worthy? You're all puppets. Tangled in strings."

Jake gave the robot a deadly glare as it continued to speak. It picked up a dead half of a robot on the ground and crushed it with his hand, "STRINGS!"

(Scene change)

**Pinocchio: I have no strings but now….(song continues)**

Danny is in a field unknown destination, gazing at the skies.

(Scene change)

At an unknown big building in nowhere, Aang kicks a door open.

(Scene change)

In New York, a group of soldiers jumped down from the back of a vehicle. They all align themselves behind cars and opens fire into a restaurant. The people take cover.

(Scene Change)

Kim holds an Ipad. In it was a screen shot of Zs'Skayr's scythe.

(Scene change)

Somewhere in a forest, Ben without a shirt is running. He becomes so weak that he falls to the ground.

(Scene change)

In an unknown building, someone is standing

(Scene change)

Someone is being taken through a hall, probably a hospital.

(Scene Change)

Somewhere unknown, Ultron stands and turns back. He is in full height, with a new body that's tougher than before. Behind him are Quicksliver and Sabrina, the teen witch.

(Scene Change)

Somewhere at New York, probably a huge hole or something, a large group of robots climb out. These robots seem to be products of Mandark and Dexter companies. Some of them shoot off to the skies while others savagely climb out to cause destruction.

(Scene Change)

Aang, Starfire, Kim and Violet stare at a terrifying sight. None of them could move much as the sight was so horrifying. It even made Starfire to drop her birth right sword to the ground.

**Pinocchio: (song stops) **

**THIS MAY **

Danny sighs. In front of him are some destroyed parts on a table. Another scene then follows with him standing with Kim and Dexter.

"It's the end." He hesitates and goes on, "The end of the path I started us on."

Dexter glances at him as Kim replies, "Nothing lasts forever."

(Scene Change)

The city of New York is in total devastation. Among these devastated parts, Sabrina cries loudly as she falls on her knees.

(Scene Change)

People are running in panic as cars divert away. Ben as Rath is now grunting in a new height as strength. His body glows a slight green while his eyes were greener than ever. He was also the height of Humungousaur, but with a strength higher than any other alien.

A big mechanical foot stomps the ground, causing it to crack. Its owner revealed to be the Fenton Ecto Skeleton except that now it had some few features. The usual glass on it was black while the body became to suit up into a tougher armor. It then stood ready to fight Rath.

(Scene Change)

A jet flies close to the ground and opens the bottom. Kim comes down from it on a motorcycle and drives off urgently.

(Scene Change)

Quicksliver runs superfast that his force pushes away Aang and a hidden person.

(Scene Change)

Aang walks through a club, in search of something or someone.

(Scene Change)

A fleet of unknown ships are on the move.

(Scene Change)

Mr. Crocker turns his head around with a mischievous evil smile on his face.

(Scene Change)

Aang is on his glider, close to the ground. He makes a fast turn.

(Scene Change)

Starfire pushes out of a water and gasps for air.

(Scene Change)

Kim stands confidently as Rath reaches his hand to her.

(Scene Change)

Bale dancers dances

(Scene Change)

In the same forest Ben found himself in, a group of solders fire into the air. Some of the shots almost hits Violet as she makes her way through.

(Scene Change)

Starfire angrily walks to Danny and lifts him in the air by the neck.

(Scene Change)

Kim backs away in fear as something is in front of her.

(Scene change)

**Pinnocchio: I have strings….**

Rath throws a car at the Ecto Skeleton. It however catches it with his huge hands. But once he caught it, Rath charges and bashes right into it, sending the armored machine flying backwards. It touches on the ground on its hands and legs, making a trail.

(Scene Change)

**Ultron: But now I'm free**

Cars are sent flying just as Aang runs on the street to avoid getting hit. Some later came by, forcing Aang to jump on it.

(Scene Change)

Sabrina is caught between two cars. She screams.

(Scene Change)

Among a group of people gathering, Quicksliver runs through them and stops to see what everyone was seeing.

(Scene Change)

Back at the fight, Rath charges through a fruit market to attack the Fenton Ecto Skeleton. The armored machine gets ready for the powerful alien as it draws back his left hand. Once Rath threw a punch, it caught it.

(Scene Change)

Somewhere desolated and devastated Aang's hand lies on the ground beaten. Next to him is the Omnitrix, broken in half.

(Scene Change)

**Ultron: They are…**

Ultron comes up, "No strings on me."

**AVENGERS: RISE OF ULTRON **

***)

Done!

This parody preview isn't going to be a future fanfiction. I only made it so as to compare it to the actual trailer of the upcoming movie, Avengers: Age of Ultron. It may not be the best I have done, but I tried my best. There are some scenes that weren't clear to me (and you by my guess), so I just wrote what I understood.

Some of you may be questioning some scenes since some characters that fit the personality of the characters in Avengers have somehow had a switch. Like for example Ben playing some scenes for Bruce Banner and the Hulk while Superboy should be in it, and also the Omnitrix being next to Aang instead of his staff like Captain America's shield next to a beaten Captain America.

As for the sword Starfire has. I might explain explain it if I ever do this trailer into an actual fanfic.

The reason for all these is because I wanted to have my own changes. If I do decide to make a fanfic of this, it will have its own twists and turns unlike the upcoming movie.

Anyway, that's all for now. Sorry I haven't updated the Avengers fanfic yet. I tried to do so back in school, but the data got deleted. It's gonna take a while until I write it all over again.

Pls review, favorite and follow.


	2. Trailer Parody 2

Hey everyone. I got a special announcement for all of you.

This trailer parody will be a fanfic!

I consider this because I realize that with my busy life now, I'll only be able to do a part 2 of my Avengers fanfic. That is the planned series will no longer hold. Sorry. Enjoy this next trailer. It has new added characters of Winx Club and Randy Cunningham.

******)

***Slow motion music is playing***

The city of New York is in ruins. The people are running into a space ship provided to take them away to safety. Among those leading them in is Jake Long and Incredible Girl

**(scene change)**

The Ninja Mask lies on a table until Randy walks by and picks it up.

**DANNY'S VOICE: This vulnerable world…is more powerful than any one of us.**

(**Scene change)**

Aang stands, panting and looking around him.

**(Scene change)**

Incredible Girl stands at a tree, her back against it. Her surroundings are filled with explosions happening.

**(scene change)**

Dexter walks into his lab. He turns his head around from some robot wreckage.

**(Scene change)**

A wrecked version of Ultron lies dead. That is until its eyes glows and he gets up.

**(Scene change)**

**ULTRON'S VOICE: Everyone creates the thing they dread **

Ultron stumbles to the stage, in front of the Avengers.

**BEN'S VOICE: Ultron…in the flesh.**

Then suddenly Dexter's robots bursts through the wall and attack them.

**(Scene change)**

A building's top level explodes in flames.

**(Scene Change)**

Quicksliver and Sabrina are at an unknown location. Both have a look of worry and the unknown.

**(Scene Change)**

Ben stumbles and holds himself before he hits a table. The Omnitrix is having some kind of malfunction. When Ben raises his head, his eyes are totally green and two saberteeth replaces his human teeth.

**(Scene Change)**

Dexter gives a bad look.

**Dexter's voice: No matter who wins or loses, trouble always comes around.**

**(Scene change)**

Within a mountain or cave, a lone woman stands on the edge of waters below. When she removes her cloak, it reveals to be Bloom of the Winx in her fairy form.

**(Scene change)**

The Avengers are in a lab. Danny looks at a wrecked battle suit of his. Starfire walks at him and said, "You have meddled with something you do not understand."

**(Scene change)**

Sabrina runs through a door in a building and throws a red blast at her side.

**(Scene change)**

Danny is hit by a big red ball and hits a metal door hard.

**(Scene change)**

Kim sits up straight. Her face expression is deadpanned, "We have no place in the world."

A hand holds her hand and forces her down on a stretcher. That same hand picks up a needle.

**(Scene change)**

At the streets of New York, one of the many robots of Dexlabs flies down with a blast charged to hit. Next scene shows a trailer blasted off a bridge.

**MAY 1st**

Dexlabs and Mandark robots shoot out of a giant hole with some climbing out

**(Scene Change)**

At another unknown location, Danny slides on the ground in a battle suit and shoots two ecto blasts

**(Scene Change)**

Police Officer stands behind a patrol car, ready to fire. Suddenly, a Super powered Rath charges at them and kicks the car, causing their now dead bodies to roll back.

**(Scene Change)**

Kim walks out an exit with two weapons in her hands

**(Scene Change)**

Kim turns around

**(Scene Change)**

Denzel Crocker holds a gun in his hand. His face doesn't have the usual expression he would have. Rather he had a sadistic look to kill.

**(Scene Change)**

A jet flies above New York City, before the devastation.

**(Scene Change. A piano theme plays the slow motion version of the Pinocchio song)**

The Ninja fights a lone Dexlab robot. However, it is more combative than him and forces him back on a railing

**(Scene Change)**

People are screaming as panic spreads and some injured.

**(Scene Change)**

The Super powered Rath is calm. He looks to Kim and raises his palm at her. She does the same.

**(Scene Change)**

Ultron stands, in a powerful form. He charges up a blast, "I'm gonna tear you apart…" He shoots it at Starfire who is taken aback from it and directs it out.

**(Scene change)**

Sabrina stands as a two light flashes, probably from Starfire reaction to the blast.

"from the inside out." Ultron finishes.

**(Scene Change)**

Starfire is in the lab with the other Avengers. Clearly annoyed, she picks Danny off the ground by the neck.

**(Scene Change)**

Back at the city of New York, Aang wields his staff and makes a slow motion run.

**(Scene Change)**

Cars are sent twirling in the air. Avoiding them by running was the Ninja of Norrisville.

**(Scene Change)**

Another unknown location, the Ninja shoots a fireball, "Tengu Fireball." However, Ultron runs right through it like air lifts him off the ground by the neck.

"I'm gonna make you feel hell." The robot said and sent painful voltage into his body. The Ninja screams, "And burn this world to the ground."

**(SCENE CHANGE)**

Danny in the Ectoskeleton suit lands on the ground. He stomps the ground, in search of the super powered Rath. However, Rath charges behind him and hits a pole at him, sending him flying.

**(Music stops. Scene Change)**

Starfire, Aang, the American Dragon and Kim are in shock at a sight.

**(Scene Change. Music continues)**

Kim takes a step back, "Oh boy."

**(Scene Change)**

Rath roars and charges at the Ectoskeleton. However, Danny flies at him and grips him by the neck. He hits him to the ground and drags him through it. But then Rath kicks him off. Danny hits the ground and crashing through it. He gets back on his feet, just as Rath turns to him with red eyes, and blasts him.

**AVENGERS: RISE OF ULTRON **

*******)

Well that's all for now. I know, it's kind of confusing and yet so confusing. Maybe I will add one more trailer if I am free. But now it's time to complete my Avengers fanfic.


	3. Trailer parody 3

Hey everyone. Here's another trailer parody chapter from the latest trailer of Avengers: Age of Ultron. We'll get to see three new characters that will wow you.

****************)

Somewhere far from civilization, a building stood. As the camera zooms in, it goes into an unknown room. Ultron sat on a huge throne chair; his followers, Sabrina, Quicksliver and a new member was with him.

**Ultron: I was designed…to save the world…**

*Scene change*

The Avengers jet flies somewhere in New York. Somewhere else, a woman looks through the window in wonder.

Ultron: …people who have looked to the skies and see…hope.

*Scene change*

**Ultron: I'll take that from them first.**

Ultron removes a cord behind his head. It has served what Ultron needed.

*Scene change*

Several buildings erupt into explosions. People begin to panic and heard for cover as the explosion goes on.

**Ultron: There's only one path to peace…**

All over New York, people are running from their lives. A huge threat has now come upon the world.

**Ultron: their extinction**

A large building explodes and collapses.

*Scene change*

Some mechanical hands began to assemble robot parts. It's work seem to go on as work began.

**Dexter: I tried to build a suit of armor around the world…**

Dexter had his back at Ben. He had a face of regret and fear as he explained to Ben what he did. "…but I created something terrible." He said regrettably.

"Artificial intelligence." Ben guessed right.

*scene change*

As New York fell into chaos, the worse began. Robots began to break right through the ground and flew through the air.

*scene change*

Dexter showed Ben something.

"It's called the Ultron program." He told him.

*Scene change*

More robots fly through the air. Their programming is to destroy all life. A truck exploded and sent Starfire flying back.

*Scene change*

**Dexter: I'm sick of watching you people pay for our mistakes.**

A bridge has been destroyed as the end was now an edge to anyone's doom. As cars were deserted, Aang ran to two other cars occupied. He held on to the end, but his strength wasn't enough. Both cars fell off.

*Scene Change*

Somewhere unknown, Ben gave Danny a serious look. The latter gave the other the same look. This might result to a start of an opposition between the two heroes.

"Isn't it why we fight so we can end the fight and go home?" Ben asked him.

*Scene Change*

Ben and Kim stood in a room. Both looked at each other romantically.

*Scene Change*

Ben is with the other Avengers. Kim sits on a chair and smugs at him, "Well you've amazingly failed."

Danny crosses his arms, "Thanks."

*Scene change*

Randy Cunningham walks by his ninja masks and picks it up.

*Scene change*

Jake Long stood in the darkness. He sharpened his claws and changes into his dragon form. Then he breaks out and joins the fight for New York.

*Scene Change*

Somewhere in the cold woods, the Avengers leap and charge dramatically at some high-tech firebender before them. Starfire had her starbolts charged and the American Dragon is about ready to let out some fire, Danny went in a ramming speed, Aang flew on his glider, Kim held two guns and was ready to land on the ground, Ben is about ready to slam the watch, and Incredible Girl was on a force field platform.

*Scene change*

The Avengers jet lowers to the streets in New York. It opens a hatch at the bottom and Kim comes down on a bike.

*Scene Change*

Samurai Jack walks to the edge of a high building. He wears a black stripe and white jumpsuit which had his sword strapped on his back.

*Scene Change*

Danny makes a slow grab and takes Zs'Skayr scythe from two handles that held it.

*Scene change*

Starfire lets out a breath of air as she pulls out of the water.

*Scene change*

The American dragon watches with a concentrated look. He leads the fleeing citizens to safety.

*Scene change*

**Bruce Wayne (aka Batman) : Here we all are…**

The Avengers stand in somekind of penthouse. Bruce Wayne walks to them, his face and body patched up from wounds when he encountered Ultron.

**Bruce Wayne: Nothing but our wits and will to save the world….**

*Scene change*

**Bruce Wayne: So stand and fight**

Three of the Avengers comprising of Starfire, the Ninja of Norrisville and Avatar Aang stand at the other side of a walkway. Danny flies down and stands in front of them, facing the enemy. Ultron stands in front of his followers which comprised of Sabrina, Quicksilver and the new member, Shadow from the Sonic universe.

*Scene Change*

Danny slides on a slippery ground and shoots ecto lasers.

*Scene change*

Ultron fires his red blasts.

*Scene change*

Three of the Avengers are ready to go into battle. Superboy stands silently as he watches Danny and Aang talk to each other.

"No way we're all getting through this." Danny said, dead serious.

Aang looked up to him. A look of determination and a freelance appeared on his face, "It's not like I'm ever going home anyway."

*Scene Change*

Incredible Girl runs through the cold woods. Shots her fired through the air, but she doesn't mind.

*Scene change*

A fight between Samurai Jack and Ultron arose. They fought on the top of a moving truck. Jack saw an upcoming and swung his sword to cut the arm of Ultron, but it doesn't budge. Ultron simply looks at it and throws it away into the streets before charging at the samurai.

Kim drives on her bike and quickly sees the sword, "You know I'm always picking after you boys." She said to herself and picked up the sword as she drove by it.

*Scene change*

Ultron: We can tear them apart…

As Ultron had said, the scene changed to the fight between the superpowered Rath and Danny in his ectoskeleton armor. Both fighters fought to the extent that Danny flew off on the side of a collapsing building. Rath refused to let go and get throwing multiple blows. It wasn't until they almost reached the top that Danny grabbed him and slammed him on the building.

Ultron:…from the inside.

Sabrina sends a dark red mist into Kim. Now she had control over her.

*Scene change*

Shadow holds a chaos emerald in his hand. His body glows darkly as he rushes in super speed and gives Aang a powerful uppercut that sends him crashing to a wall. He then runs off to the left.

*Scene Change*

Out on the streets, Sabrina uses her powers to lay waste.

*Scene change*

Cars are sent flying, with Aang holding on top one that is spinning.

*Scene Change*

A robot flies very fast and holds the Ninja over a railing.

*Scene change*

The Avengers are assembled at a citadel. Superboy stood in front of the others in boldness and arrogance.

"Is that the best you can do?!" He dared Ultron.

Ultron hovered in the air and laughed. He moved his hand as a signal, making a large number of robots to attack. Aang stands next to the teen clone and gave him a look, "You just had to ask."

*Scene Change*

Kim activates two energy blades in her hand despite not having her suit anymore.

*Scene change*

The American Dragon his head against another robot. Superboy punches several more away. And the rest of the Avengers fights the army of robots the best way they can. This time Sabrina and Shadow are on their side.

Jack let out a huge cry as he slashes his sword against several robots at him.

*Scene change*

Somewhere unknown, a figure lay. It was feminine. She has blond hair in pigtails and wore a robot suit. When observed closely she opened her eyes, which revealed to be DeeDee, Dexter's supposed dead sister.

**********************************)

Aaand done. I bet you guys didn't see any of that. I wanted to surprise you all since these guys will be making an appearance in the sequel. I don't have much to say, other than to look out for the last chapter of Avengers: Earth's Ultimate Heroes.


End file.
